


We May Never Meet Again (Throw Your Arms Around Me)

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, but more of a flavor than the focus, light angst maybe, tiny spoilers for 121
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: There's a balance Yasha needs to set right before the world ends.OrYasha's promised hot meal, served with a helping of existential anxiety.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	We May Never Meet Again (Throw Your Arms Around Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I tried to stay focused on the smut, but between the possibility of a last chance kind of thing and the idea I had for the clean slate, it took its own path. I like it though.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this," Beau whispered, but it was undercut by the little gasp she gave when Yasha's lips traveled up along her throat and dropped a hint of teeth. They had tried the date, gave it an honest effort, but there were only a few things that mattered when the end of the world was possibly tomorrow, and it turned out that all of them could be said pretty quickly.

So now they were here, and Yasha _hmmmed_ in acknowledgement but didn't stop sucking a bruise where she was paused. Beau didn't even attempt to make her. Yasha moved to start on another under Beau's collarbone and she arched, fingers tangling in Yasha's hair and pulling with no real direction. "I wasn't under the impression this was too fast for you," Yasha murmured. She tapped the inside of Beau's arm. "And put those down."

Beau shook her head, sucking air through her teeth. "Not too fast," she whispered. Her hands returned obediently to the sheets. "But what if he's watching?"

The end consensus had been that if they were all going to hell together, the two groups could share a tower. It had been less of a peace offering from the Nein and more the condition for getting to have the tower tonight. And the date. And this, this possible last night spent together.

"Let him," Yasha growled quietly. "Tomorrow is Aeor. Tonight is us. Yes?"

Her thumbs slid on the sweat that had collected under the hem of Beau's top, and Yasha bent to press a kiss on top the fabric covering one of her breasts. Beau swore softly. "Yes. Yeah. Come here."

Yasha kissed her forehead and slipped her hands all the way inside of Beau's top. "In a moment." She palmed both of Beau's breasts and squeezed, pressing kisses all along the skin of her throat and her chest as Beau's eyes fluttered closed for a moment and her hands on the sheets fisted with a soft moan.

They'd been this way for an hour already, just tasting and touching and learning what the other liked. Yasha's own throat ached pleasantly in a couple of places, and she knew tomorrow the skin there would be a vibrant and unmissable pink. She didn't much care. They could stop the apocalypse or they couldn't, and no amount of hickies was going to change it. It figured, though, that the first time Yasha was free to brazenly claim and be claimed, her witnesses would include five and a half people she loved, five and a half she didn't, and a sentient city trying to kill them all.

In other words, business as usual.

Yasha smiled against Beau's skin and kissed her jaw. "Let's get this off." Beau sat up a little so Yasha could push the fabric up and tug it over Beau's head before immediately dropping to flick her tongue over one of Beau's nipples and take it into her mouth. This close, the pale scar between Beau's breasts looked in its own way like a river. The way it moved with Beau made Yasha think of the old legends of life-giving springs told around the fires in the tribe.

She had so many stories to tell Beau. They had to survive and come back here. There was so much Yasha never knew she wanted to share.

She closed her eyes and set her teeth gently on the nipple pebbled between her lips and tugged.

Beau's hips bucked with a yelp and her head fell back to press into the pillow as she hissed, "fuck, Yasha" in a voice Yasha could very much get used to. Beau's hands lifted, but only to move down Yasha's sides to seek purchase on the straps of her top in return. Yasha sat up with an obscene pop to bat them playfully away.

"We'll be here all night," she teased. "Let me."

Beau huffed and moved in to grab at Yasha's waistband instead. "It can't be that complicated," she grumbled, but she seemed pleased enough to focus on her new task.

It could have been any night. This could have been them a long time ago. There was no point dwelling. "If we survive Aeor, I promise I'll show you how first thing," she said. Beau's intense focus didn't waver, but Yasha caught the flex in her jaw right as she pulled her shirt up and over and lost sight of Beau completely.

"We'd better live," she heard Beau say as she finally got Yasha's fly loose enough to shove a hand inside. "I can't get through everything I want to in one night. Or a hundred." Those clever fingers brushed all the way up Yasha's slit and she groaned as her shirt dropped off the side of the bed, rolling into Beau's hand a couple of times before pulling away to scramble the rest of the way free. They had already discussed this part, the bit where Yasha's body was a fickle instrument Yasha barely understood how to play on her best day. She wouldn't begrudge Beau the chance to try, but neither would she waste their precious time trying to coax it to peak. Not tonight.

Beau lifted her hips to let Yasha discard her pants with a single, practiced move and when she reached again for Yasha's face to pull her down, Yasha went willingly. Beau tasted like heat and salt and life, and though a part of Yasha would never forgive Lucien for forcing them to rush their new beginning, she thought as she slipped her tongue in between Beau's teeth that she might be able to offer a shred of gratitude for bringing Beau to her so much sooner than they had been on track to collide. They were two shooting stars braced to fall, and they had been shaken loose. That wasn't nothing. Far from it.

Yasha rocked her thigh against Beau's center and swallowed the gasp that came from her. She was so responsive, muscles jumping under her touch like plucked harp strings and her quiet moans just as sweet.

And Yasha would love to spend hours doing just this, kissing Beau and letting her blindly pet and squeeze what she could reach of Yasha's chest and stomach. Given time, Yasha would devote a week to just exploring every inch of Beau's body, taking her apart piece by slow piece and putting her back together over another two.

Time might not be a luxury they had tonight, but Yasha was determined to rush this as little as possible. She would seek out every spare moment she could - to brush her nose across the hollow under Beau's ear, to memorize the way Beau fisted the sheets when Yasha laved her dark bloom of a nipple with her tongue and sucked.

"You feel so fucking good Yasha," Beau gasped, and she tucked those words and the wrecked huskiness of Beau's voice somewhere safe inside of her. She couldn't press them in between the pages of a book to look at later, if there would be a later, but Beau had given them to her and she would protect them the best way she could.

Finally Yasha pulled back to take in her handiwork, rubbing a thumb on the inside of Beau's hipbone and staying purposefully close to where Beau wanted her so badly. Beau's skin was a landscape of scars and dark petal bruises, flashes of teeth marks dotted in between the dips and swells of her muscles. Beau swore a soft litany under her breath as she watched Yasha looking her over, eyes blown and glistening faintly with sweat and cooling spit.

"Good?" Yasha asked quietly, kneading one small breast.

She felt Beau's thighs shift and clench as she stared Yasha down, breathing shallow. "I'm going to lose my mind if you don't touch my - ah!" She broke off and arched as Yasha pinched her nipple hard, smiling.

"That almost sounded like a request."

Beau's body settled back on the sheets and she fixed Yasha with a bright and furious glare that faded into something desperate as Yasha dragged her fingers from Beau's hipbone to trace along her soaked lips on either side of her clit. "Please," she choked. All the fight had left her in the span of a moment - now she pushed her hips up in search of pressure and shifted her legs like she was trying to close them around Yasha. "Please touch me, Yasha, I need -"

The sound she made when Yasha's slick-warm fingers finally pressed gently against her had little in the way of words inside of it. The muscles of her arms flexed as she gripped the sheets and released them and the sound of her panting was doing Yasha in with every passing second. Yasha kept rubbing and leaned forward to kiss up the bare throat exposed to her when Beau's head was thrown back like this. "Look at you," Yasha breathed. "I've barely touched you and you're so close, just like that."

There hadn't been time for them to talk, for Yasha to ask what Beau wanted from her, but the strangled sob that pulled from her throat as Yasha's fingers kept their pace told her enough. "It's alright," she said. "Just let go for me."

A moment later, Beau's legs trembled against Yasha's thighs in earnest. Her choked breaths became short keens, rising in pitch until her whole body seemed to push away from itself and her head rolled sharply on the pillow. Yasha sucked a new mark at the base of her throat and worked Beau through to the other side, humming soft praises when she came up for air.

Beau's fingers were pale at the joints when she let go of the sheets, and her arms were warm and not long enough to reach all the way across Yasha's broad back. Her thready pulse jumped under Yasha's lips as she worked her way up to press hers to Beau's again, happy to be an anchor while Beau gathered herself.

Beau's mouth took a moment to remember how to work, but soon she was kissing Yasha back again with enthusiasm. Yasha enjoyed the way Beau's blunt fingernails curled into the skin above her shoulder blades, short streaks of heat as she deepened their kiss in response and earned another suppressed noise from Beau.

Yasha dragged slick fingers along Beau's ribs and cupped her face before pulling back to look her over again. If she died tomorrow, Yasha though, she would go down with the memory of tonight and be glad for it.

She startled when Beau's hand slid from her shoulder to touch her face. "Hey," she rasped. "Feelings are great or whatever, but no sadness for at least an hour after making me come."

Yasha huffed and turned her face into Beau's palm. "Not sad," she said softly. "Very much happier than I even thought possible."

Beau's thumb stroked the corner of her mouth. "Then what?"

How she managed to look wrecked and kind and curious all at once was beyond Yasha, but she was helpless to resist. "Three more," she murmured. She kissed Beau's palm.

Beau's head tilted from within the tangle of dark hair sprawled on the pillow. "Three more what?" Yasha raised an eyebrow and watched it click for Beau a second later. "Seriously?"

She let Yasha grasp the arm still resting on her back and set it gently back down on the bed. "I heard you," Yasha said. "In the dome. My leg woke me up - it's fine, lay down -" Beau struggled to sit up with a mischievous grin that meant she wanted Yasha to push her back down, and she grinned when Yasha complied with enough force to make her bounce a little. "I _woke up_ ," Yasha repeated in mock impatience, "and I heard you say...we've fought each other four times." She looked away for a second. "I don't know if I thought it was more or less, but either way I don't want that for us."

Beau's face fell. "Yash, I didn't - I'm not mad, I just…"

Yasha shushed her gently and ran her fingers through Beau's loose hair. "I know," she assured. "But I spent the whole next day thinking about it. I want a blank slate too, you know that." She traced a finger down the puckered length of Beau's scar as it rose and fell with her breaths. It didn't hurt the same way for Yasha to look at anymore, more a reminder of what had happened _to_ her - to both of them - and not _because_ of her. Maybe a different hurt wasn't the same as healing, but it was a hurt she could live with.

Beau's fingers wrapped around her hand - not to still, but to capture Yasha's attention. "I'm not gonna say no to three more of anything from you." She considered for a moment. "Well. I'll take a pass on mortal injury, maybe. Context is everything."

Yasha wasn't sure she'd ever stop being surprised about Beau's ability to make her laugh along with her, even about this.

  
Beau squeezed her hand again and waited for Yasha's eyes to find hers, serious now. "I'm just saying - we're on your terms here. You don't owe me - I don't want that."

Yasha hesitated. "I owe you a great deal," she said slowly. "But this time here with you is…it has nothing to do with debt."

Beau nodded. "That's good enough for me." She looked very far away suddenly, and Yasha knew she'd been arrested with the same line of thought that had plagued her own mind all through the evening.

"Hey," Yasha said - a callback to Beau's helping hand. "You have to wait an hour too."

Beau's mouth quirked. "Just thinking. It's weird that we might die tomorrow, you know? Like to know we're going into something this awful. I mean I'm stoked to be here, but."

Yasha released her hand and touched one of the scars left by the T-Rex those weeks ago. "We have survived every terrible thing so far," she said. "And dying tomorrow has been a possibility our whole lives."

Silence for a moment - not uncomfortable, just thoughtful. Yasha appreciated the change.

"Yeah, I'm over wasting time," Beau said decisively. She lunged from under Yasha and pulled a small cord. The light in the room had been a dim, cool blue, and now the orbs flared warm and bright to wash away all of the monochrome that Yasha's eyes had been using to compensate for the low light.

And Beau had been stunning in partial monochrome, so seeing the marks peppered across her skin in their proper varying hues was making it a bit difficult for Yasha to think straight. "I could have done that," she murmured absently, touching her fingers from galaxy bruise to meteor scar like mapping a constellation.

Beau laughed, and Yasha could not understand how she'd been content to settle for flat grays and blues when Beau made a canvas of colored shadow and depth like this. "You definitely could have," she agreed. "Now come here."

Yasha ducked from her grabby hands with a smile to suck at a nipple, adding teeth for the satisfaction of Beau's sharp inhale and her outstretched hand winding weakly into her hair. Yasha let her tug for a moment before nipping and looking up at Beau when she jumped. "Hands on the bed," she reminded.

Beau's fingers wound tighter to make a sulky point and slipped obediently free to lay beside her again. "For the record, I feel like four is a little selfish," Beau said, but her words were slightly undercut by the way the last one became a gasp halfway through under Yasha's tongue.

"There is absolutely nothing I would rather be doing, Beau. You're not being selfish."

"I meant selfish for you. Fuck, do you have any idea how much it takes to not touch you like this?"

Yasha ran her hand roughly along the inside of Beau's thigh until the web of her first fingers brushed against Beau's curls. She pushed her thumb out and gave Beau her best innocent look, the one she wasn't meant to buy for a second and didn't. "I like to think I have some idea," Yasha said, and pressed.

If she'd thought Beau might be slow to rouse again after coming once, she'd been wrong; Beau was already dripping - still? - as her hips twitched and her fragile glare collapsed into a whine. Her hips stuttered against nothing, seeking friction Yasha would give when she was good and ready.

Yasha dragged her nails on the outside of Beau's thigh with her free hand and gave her a smile she wasn't sure Beau would see with her eyes screwed shut like that. "You're soaked for me, aren't you?"

Beau made a helpless little grunt and squirmed against Yasha's hand as best as she could. Yasha worked her up quickly, waiting until her back started to come off the bed to still her hand suddenly and force Beau to look at her. "If you still want to get me off when I'm done with you, I promise I'll let you try. But for now I just want this."

She sank two fingers into Beau's wet heat with nothing in the way of resistance as punctuation and watched Beau's eyes roll back and flutter closed again. She made a noise comprised mostly of the letter F, which Yasha took for agreement.

Yasha pumped her fingers twice and said, "good girl."

The effect of her words was instantaneous, and the way Beau's breath stopped completely made a slow certainty solidify low in Yasha's gut. They would beat back whatever was waiting for them at Aeor, she decided there and then. She was demanding it now - that the gods or the universe or whatever give her all of the time she would need to pull that reaction apart and make it happen again and again. Sentient nightmare cities did not get a say in whether or not Yasha Nydoorin would return to this moment with time to draw it out as much as she wanted.

For now, she leaned down to press a kiss just below Beau's belly button, the spot directly above where her fingers were stretched inside of her. Yasha settled in, wrapped one arm around Beau's powerful thigh to hold her down, and then she parted Beau's curls with her nose and got to work.

It might be their last night alive, so glasses raised to a soft bed and a hot meal.

**Author's Note:**

> "I will come for you at nighttime  
> I will raise you from your sleep  
> I will kiss you in four places  
> As I go running along your street
> 
> I will squeeze the life out of you  
> You will make me laugh and make me cry  
> And we will never forget it  
> You will make me call your name
> 
> And I'll shout it to the blue summer sky
> 
> And we may never meet again  
> So shed your skin and let's get started  
> And you will throw your arms around me"
> 
> (this fic was almost titled "I will kiss you in four places" but it would have thrown off the vibe I think. Anyway this song is very good and managed to stick in my head after years of not hearing it)


End file.
